Sazkarjhia
|- |State religious body |Zarwaunism (Sarwunta |- |National holiday |Balisa Festival |- |Anthem |"Tarka Seliss a Sarwun" |- |'Historical information' |} |} Overview Sazkarjhia, (SasKarJiia, in Sazka), is a nation of yellowish-orange reptilian creatures inhabiting the planet of Sazkar Major as well as ten other colonies. The empire is a Theocratic Dictatorial Oligarchy headed by a Grand Vessel, a prophet of the Sazkarjhia Supreme Being Zarwaun, as well as Vessels of other minor Sazkarjhit Gods that form the Holy Covenant of the Vesselage, the leading body of Sazkarjhia. History Sazkarjhia was founded around 20,000 years prior as a coalition of two tribes known as the Saz and the Jhia. The Saz were intellectuals and included strongly-worded scientists, engineers, political officials, physicians, teachers, and so on. The Jhia were, by nature, very belligerent and quick to rise in arms. While not the most developed in civil technology, their combat effectiveness, tactical prowess and achievements in military technology allowed them to excel in their fields and conquer the weak. At first, the two sides did not agree with each other and after multiple minor incursions in the capital city of Rakmahn (Now known as the modern day city of Yaransin in Gamaria) from the Jhia, the Saz declared war. After six years of bloody conflict in the War of Rakmahn, the Chief of the Jhia and the Governor of the Saz realized they could combine the "best of both worlds" and conquer the remaining tribes. This treaty, known famously as the International Doctrine of Saz-Kar-Jhia, was signed atop Mount Karbor. Roughly 10,000 years later, there was a revelation declared by a self-proclaimed holy man only identified as The First Prophet, he attempted to establish new doctrines about creation and law created by a holy body of gods headed by the Supreme Being Zarwaun (Sarwun, in Sazka). The pagan/atheistic majority of Sazkarjhia vehemently disapproved of these doctrines, and seeing no choice, the First Prophet and his followers staged and uprising. Known as the Ten Years' Bloodshed, Sazkarjhia would see horrific fragmentation as brother fought brother over religion. After successfully staging a coup against the leader of Sazkarjhia, the First Prophet, a supreme or "Grand" vessel of the Supreme Being Zarwaun, became its leader, also appointing a cabinet of prophets of the other gods. According to reports, the First Prophet was assassinated shortly after taking his position; whether by poison or gunshot the cause is not entirely known. 7,000 years later, space travel saw a reality in development, and the system of Barsadas (Rigel or Beta Orionis), was taken over. 2,500 years later, an arm of the Sazkarjhia Defense Firm's Space Exploration Initiative known as the Translight Development Sector began working on a Faster-Than-Light-Capable drive. The Translight Outersystem Engine was the first successful prototype, which uses Slipstream Space tunneling technology with interdimensional travel to jump from one location to the next. After forming into an independent company known as the Translight Space Dynamics Corporation, the Translight HyperJump Engine was developed, and is currently in use with Sazkarjhit navies today. Physiology Biological Statistics Average Height: 2.01 m (6'7") Average Weight: 81.65 kg (180 lbs) Respiration: Inhales chlorine gas, exhales carbon tetrachloride gas Sexual Dimorphism: Males have long, slender horns that protrude from the back of their heads that taper (There are three on each side). Females' are much shorter and much more blunt. Males' horns are also not solid and can fold down. Sazkarjhians are very reptilian in appearance. They have elongated snouts lined with teeth that extend from their head. They have a light orange skin color with patterns that run across their bodies (Usually a very bright yellow in color). All Sazkarjhians have white conical teeth and glossy black eyes with white pupil (As the pupil and iris are multiple shades of white and gray, with age the pupil grows in size to accommodate dimming vision and thus grows larger). They are carnivorous by nature but can also eat certain flora. They typically have slender, although muscular builds and are used to more volatile environments. They are unique in that they are technically not aerobes, and rather than oxygen need chlorine to survive.